


After the Accident

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Limbs, Smut, bucky is so sweet, i hope you all like it, its her hand, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from storm:</p>
<p>Bucky is looking after reader [who] is a hyrda assassin in training [and] she loses a hand and her own family in the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Another request, done and done! Yes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Your hand rested on the pillow beside you, but you didn’t dare to look. The news had been delivered to you this morning; the earth-shattering news. Your CO wouldn’t be pleased with the unfortunate turn of events, but that was the least of your worries.   
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you mean she has to be discharged? I thought this would be dealt with by the time she healed.”  
“The injuries she sustained are worse than we anticipated. Unless she can be fitted with a smaller one, there won’t be another mission for her.”  
The voices snuck in from under the door, flowing up to you from the sliver of light. Your heart seized for a moment, and you wondered if they truly meant to discharge you. And after only a year!   
The door crashed open, interrupting your thoughts. You squinted against the offensive light, but soon focused on the furious face of your CO – the Winter Soldier.  
“Let me have a look for myself. There has to be something we can do,” he said shortly and marched over to your right side. His hand reached out and grabbed yours…and then it didn’t. You had covered it with a small towel, so he couldn’t see what had happen; so that you couldn’t see.  
“What the hell?” Bucky brought his hand up, whisking off the towel. There, for all to see, was your greatest error. Your entire hand had been cut clean off at the wrist.   
“I…understand, Doctor. There’s only so much you can do about an injury like this.” He subconsciously rubbed his left arm. You had never seen it – it had always been covered by his sleeve and a glove. Every time he was uncomfortable, or acting, he would rub it the same way he was now.   
“We can try, but it will take weeks to come up with a prototype the proper size. We need more time. And this young lady needs to be taken care of. Now, we’ve already set up a safe house for her, and stationed a guard there to take care of her and protect her, should she be hunted-”  
“No.”   
The doctor stuttered. “No? But sir, the command has been given!”  
“And I am overruling that command. Give her the safe house, and give me the location. I will station a man that I trust there to watch over her. Then I’ll know she’s safe,” he looked down at you, the hard look in his eyes softening for a short second before once more growing cold.   
“As – as you wish, sir.” The doctor scurried away as your CO turned back to you again.  
“I trust you’ll stay out of trouble for a few minutes while I go check you out? You don’t want to lose the other one,” he smirked as he turned to leave the room.  
“I’ll try not to,” you respond, managing a tight smile.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The house was cute, you had to give them that. The inside was perfectly staged as the perfect house for the perfect family. You walked through it, room by room, turning on lights and looking over everything. There were three bedrooms – two on the main floor, master upstairs – a bathroom on each floor, a stocked kitchen and pantry, and a nicely furnished living area. Bucky grabbed your bags and took them up to the master suite (as the upstairs bathroom was attached to the bedroom), and headed back downstairs to apparently meet with your new guard dog. He told you to come down when you were ready.  
Your clothes were few, but they did all fit in the closet, which was a nice change. Growing up, there never seemed to be enough room for all your clothes and sweaters. Joining with Bucky and the others made you downsize quite a bit. Perhaps it was time to stock up again.  
Leaving the rest of your things for later, you descended the stairs into the kitchen and noticed Bucky almost immediately. You would never admit it out loud to anyone, but he was seriously hot. Your first day had been tough, as he had to work you quite hard. And then he began to show you a takedown move. Almost the entire second half of the day was spent with him moving your limbs around, pressing himself against your back to mold you. That night, he was the only thing you could think about, and it made you very uncomfortable. After fixing your problem, you were finally able to sleep – and dream of the sexy Winter Soldier.   
He was sitting alone at the table, which puzzled you. “Where’s the man you’re meeting?”  
He glanced up from staring at his hands. “I’m not meeting any man. What was the first thing I taught you?” He smirked again.  
The realization hit you as you remembered. “’Never trust anyone except yourself.’ Of course. You’re the one staying here with me then.” You remained calm, but your stomach did a backflip. Your CO, THE WINTER SOLDIER would be taking care of you?? Seriously?   
“Yep. I think I deserve a week off, without any killing, violence, or guns.” He pushed away and stood, but for the first time looked sheepish. “You don’t mind, do you? Or would you rather I call in another agent?”   
“Of course I’m fine with it!” An edge of panic added to your feeling of…unease, was it? “Really, I’d be great with having you look after me.” Oh no, you thought. Too happy.   
“Alright.” Bucky looked unsure. It was strange to see him like this, but you didn’t notice as much. You were too busy calming down your heart, which was about to burst out of your chest.   
“So, what’s for dinner?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To put it kindly, the first night went okay. Meaning that it could have, of course, been worse, but it could have gone way better. Dinner was reheated meals from the microwave, but the most awkward part was eating together at the table. You had never eaten with him before, and not in any kind of intimate setting like this. He seemed equally as awkward.   
You said goodnight quickly and went your separate ways. After setting up your things a bit, you changed and settled into bed.  
“This is going to be a long week,” you spoke to the darkness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second day started off well, with a shower and trying to dress yourself one handed. It wasn’t as much of a disaster as it could have been, but you couldn’t tell if your shirt was inside out or not.   
You were hoping Bucky wouldn’t notice, but he did.   
“Do you need help with that?” He asked, reaching for the edge of your shirt.   
You blushed. “Um, if you don’t mind.”  
He smiled gently, taking hold of your shirt with his flesh hand and stripping it off of you. Your blush rose in colour, and immediately your hand and arm went up to cover yourself. Bucky’s eyes roamed over you, seeing everything. It made you uncomfortable, but at the same time you didn’t mind. His gaze wasn’t anything like it had been before, when you were an Agent. It was soft, and wanting. Your nipples pushed away from your bra, making themselves easier to see. Bucky chuckled, reaching for your wrists and placing your arms at your sides.  
“Are you cold, doll? It would seem that way,” Bucky whispered as he moved closer to you, his breath coming quicker.   
“Y-yes, sir. I am.” Your answered was whispered as well, but you had a reason – you didn’t have the ability to talk any louder.   
“Then perhaps I should get you warmed up.” His lips closed over yours, making you gasp. They were soft, and warm, and you wanted so much to have them never leave yours. But they did, not long after. Bucky was breathing hard, with extremely dilated pupils taking your focus.  
“I think I’m warm now,” you whispered. Bucky chuckled deeply. “I don’t think so, Agent. I can do better than that.”  
He took your only hand, leading you into your bedroom and pushing you towards the bed. “At any point you can tell me that you aren’t okay with this. But from the way you reacted to that kiss, you want me as much as I want to take you.”   
“Yes, Bucky,” you stuttered out, placing your hands on his strong chest. Well, you meant to. Your stump hit him and you grimaced.   
“Are you in pain, doll?”   
You tried to move your hand that wasn’t there. “No. I just forgot about it, that’s all.”  
“Let’s continue down that path then, shall we?” He reached behind and unhooked your bra, letting it fall from your body. Your heartbeat sped up, every inch of you wanting to touch every inch of him. You trailed your hand down your chest, feeling his muscles tighten as you reached for the hem of his shirt. Awkwardly, you pulled it up. It became stuck on his arms, and you blushed. Bucky just smiled, though, and flung his shirt across the room. And oh goodness was he a sight. His metallic arm was astonishing, a perfect fit. It was strong, too, stronger than anything else – possibly even Captain America. The mystery was then undone: his strange arm was nothing more than an arm, and you hoped that you might have a match for it one day.   
Before long Bucky had removed all the remaining clothes and had lain you on the bed. He kissed you again, taking your breath as if he needed it to breathe. Your body responded to his every motion; his hands running down your sides, lifting your hips, and his mouth planting open-mouthed kisses between your breasts and down your stomach until they reached your already swollen clit. It was throbbing, and the door of your pleasure burst open when Bucky began to suck on you, hard.   
The pressure built and built until you were seeing stars, and you could feel your climax approaching. Bucky chose that moment to release you from his mouth and hover over you.  
“Curse you…” you whispered, your good hand clenching the sheets tightly.   
“I want to be with you when you come, doll. But I want you to be very sure that you’re up to finishing this.” Bucky smiled sweetly down at you, he expression betrayed by his hard cock rubbing against your leg.   
“I’ve never known you to give up, Sir. On a mission, I mean.” You blushed, staring at him innocently.   
“I never do. And I never will.” With one smooth motion, he had entered you, awakening your body further than before. Every nerve felt alive, sparking with energy yearning to be coaxed into a flame. When Bucky began to move, you clenched around him. He grunted, his eyes falling half-closed.   
“You feel so damn good, (Y/n). So tight around me, and so fucking good…” Bucky sped up, the knot in your stomach jumping back as it had been before. It didn’t take long for you to begin moaning and pleading with Bucky to let you come – you had been so close before.   
“I know, doll, I’m close too,” Bucky breathed, his Brooklyn accent becoming more pronounced by the second. He reached between you with his metal hand and rubbed your clit harder than you could have imagined. You screamed his name as you clamped around his throbbing manhood, climaxing with such ferocity that Bucky could do nothing but thrust once more before releasing himself inside you with a groan.  
For the next few minutes, loud breathing was the only sound to be heard in the room. Bucky rolled off of you, curling you up into him.   
“Are you warm now, doll?”  
“Mmm, very.”  
“Good. Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests..just let me know what you want!


End file.
